U & Me
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Songfic Tk confronts Kari after she does something


This is my first siong fic, the song is 'U & Me' which is from the CD 'Froggy 

mix' So sit back and enjoy... and don't be mean to me about it. Its very short, 

but as a first I'm allowed. NOT FOR TK/KARI LOVERS.

U & Me

By Firehedgehog

      Tk sighed as he stood outside Karis apartment, a single tear fell down 

his face. He knew he had to do this, but that didn't mean he liked it.

      "Oh Kari, why?" he whispered and he knocked on the door, he only 

hoped he could keep doing this when he faced her.

**We came together**

**For the very first time**

**You got right down**

**To my heart and soul**

**You were so charming**

**You were so sublime**

**Life carries us along in a wave**

**We can't control**

      The door opened and Tk found himself face to face with the child of 

light, he felt his heart flutter in fear and love but stealed himself.

      "TK, what are you doing here?" she asked with her usual smile, TK 

closed his eyes briefly convincing himself not to walk away before he had 

even started.

      "Kari, we need to talk," he said, she blinked startled at this but 

continues to smile.

      "About what TK?" she asked, his blue eyes narrowed and he looked at 

her seriously.

      "About us Kari, about us," he told her, she opened the door wider and 

he entered.

**U & Me**

**It's not for eternity**

**U & Me**

**It's not for ever**

      "What about us do we need to talk about TK, our relationship is going 

fine?" she asked with a slight frown, he looked at Gatomon who was nearby 

with Patamon. 

      "Kari, Patamon and me are going for a walk... we'll be back soon," 

Gatomon told her partner, Kari nodded and the two digimon left the 

apartment.

      "Kari, how do you feel about us?" he asked her, what he was leading 

up to was a delacate subject but he didn't want to leapt into it.

      "I feel wonderful about our relationship Tk, who could ask for a better 

boyfriend then you," she said with her usual smile, Tk felt as if Kari had 

stabbed him... he knew that her lie in there relationship had to come to the 

truth.

      "Is that why you've cheated on me so many times?" he asked her, at 

those words Kari froze and stared at him with starled eyes.

**I've been hurt**

**And you don't know it's not fair**

**I need more love**

**But it's all very confusing**

**That's not a mystery**

**About your love affair**

**That's too bad cause**

**I don't fancy that kind of thing**

      "How did you know?" she whispered, Tk sighed sadly and didn't look 

at her, she didn't deserve him to look at her anymore.

      "Its kind of hard not to notice you Kari since I love you so much, but 

whats hurt is when I see you dating some unknown guy behind my back," he 

said, it was even worse then if she had been dating Davis.

      If she had gone with Davis he might not feal as bad since both of them 

loved Kari greatly, but to date someone he didn't know a thing about.

      "Its not what you think," she denied tears in her eyes, TK sighed 

hearing the very lie in her voice and emotions.

      "Yes it is Kari, I can't trust you anymore if you lie to me... and you've 

destroyed my trust," he said sadly, he got up and headed for the door.

      "Wait Tk, it been over for a long time... don't leave me," Kari cried, TK 

didn't turn as he felt tears flow sadly down his face.

      "Yeah its been over for a long time Kari, between you and me," he 

whispered, then he opened the door and stepped outside ignoring the sound 

of he crying.

**U & Me**

**It's not for eternity**

**U & Me**

**It's not for infinity**

      Tk he leaned against the side of the apartment building and began to 

cry, his heart hurt deaply for doing that but he had to.

      A relationship was based on love and trust, if the trust was gone... he 

couldn't have that kind of relationship.

      "I'm sorry Kari, but I guess we weren't meant to be," he whispered 

sadly wiping away his tears, he got up and slowly walked home heart 

broken.

The End

I know thats it was a mean thing to do to break them p, but this story came 

to my mind when I heard the song.

Ja Ne


End file.
